Suspensions of the kind specified are suitable chiefly for attaching cable trees in vehicles. Today's vehicles contain numerous electrical components. These components must be supplied with electrical energy, and many of these components have interrelated functions and must therefore be connected to each other. For these reasons, extensive electric cablings are required in vehicles, combined in cable trees and then installed in the vehicles as independent components. Here it is important that the cable trees should be oriented and securely held as prescribed. Besides, the operation of installation should be performed as quickly and simply as possible.
A suspension disclosed in JP 09-159061 for attaching a cable tree consists of a tension band having a lock arranged at one end of the band, into which the other end of the band is insertable and securable in any tension position. A holding eye with locking fingers is likewise arranged on the tension lock, placeable on a threaded stud present at the place of installation. If this known suspension is to be employed in producing prefabricated cable trees, then there is the problem that the suspension must be arranged in an exactly defined angular position on the cable tree, since a subsequent rotation of the suspension into the correct position of installation relative to the cable tree is no longer feasible, or only with difficulty. Besides, after arrangement of the suspension on the cable tree, the holding eye projects from it. This is an impediment both to production of the cable tree and to installation of the cable tree, especially when the latter must moreover be thrust through openings in the bodywork.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,112,013 discloses a suspension of the kind specified in which the holder and tension band are separate from each other. For connecting the two parts to each other, the tension band comprises a shoe extending transverse to its lengthwise direction, insertable into an undercut groove formed on the holder, and slidable lengthwise in said groove to compensate tolerances. The holder is provided with a plug insertable in a hole in a supporting part. Before mounting of the cable tree on the supporting part, the holder is placed on the shoe of the tension band and oriented to fit the hole in axial direction. Then the installation is accomplished by pressing the plug into the hole in the support part. In the case of this suspension also, there is the problem that the tension band, when arranged on the cable tree, must be brought into a well-defined position of angular rotation, since after its installation, the tension band can no longer be shifted relative to the cable tree.